


Different.

by violetlightlines



Series: Fictober 2018 -- Violetlightlines [1]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy, tron legacy - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Circuit Sex, Circuit Touching, Drabble, Fictober, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Users are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlightlines/pseuds/violetlightlines
Summary: Users don't work like programs do.What a shame.





	Different.

"Can you feel this?" he asks, tracing his gloved fingers up the lightlines on Sam's forearm. There's tension in the air, Sam's body taut like a wire, and it's not just because of their proximity to each other. Anticipation sends shivers of electric current up and down Castor's spine; he's waiting for that lightline to turn violet.

Sam gives him a look, befuddled and perplexed. His stare is devoid of lust or surprise. "Yeah, uh, what're you doing, man?"

Castor purses his lips, makes a small noise of discontent, and drops his hand.

"Shame," he says. "I was hoping to have some fun with you."

He walks over to the minibar, starts mixing them both drinks. Gem has been watching from the couch impassively the whole time, and now she meets Castor's eyes.

 _He's different_ , she mouths.

 _Users_ , Castor replies wordlessly, a curse and a descriptor and an explanation all in one, punctuated with a rather exaggerated pout.

Sam Flynn misses this entire exchange. He's too busy staring at his own arm, trying to shake off that lingering feeling of fingers against suit.

What exactly was he missing?


End file.
